12 years and a new Dawn
by Millysong
Summary: Dawn was a secret and was put up for adoption when she was born, but when Deeks' dad is hurting her, will her parents know who she is? Or is she just another case?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story...hope you like it. Review if you can.**

* * *

Sitting in the hospital, they knew it was the right thing to do. With their jobs Kensi and Deeks just couldn't take care of their little girl. It wasn't fair to her. Wiping silent tears from their faces they gave her up for adoption.

They realized how unfair it was that she would never know them, but she wouldn't be at risk. As NCIS agents their jobs would make it downright impossible for them to raise her.

Walking out of the hospital hand in hand they got in the car and drove away. Even though they were married, Kensi being pregnant was a secret. They were the only two people that knew. Hetty might have known, but they didn't ask and she didn't bring it up.

So alone in a hospital was a baby with bright blue eyes and dark hair whose parents only wanted her to be safe. No one could have expected what happened after that day. She was alone niether of them demanded anything.

Actually they did request one thing, a name. Dawn.

* * *

When she turned four Dawn was in foster care. One day a man came to get her, she never went back. But this man was not a good person and even at four she knew how to read people. She begged her social worker to get her a new home, but every time he said the same thing.

"Dawn this man is family. You have to stay with him," he would then shoo her out.

This man may have been family, but he hated her. He looked her in the eye once and then slapped her senseless. As she got older she saw that this man really was family. He had her eyes. That was it though, thank goodness. They lived in an old grungy, run-down apartment. They had to, because everyone thought he was dead. No one knew that Gordon Brandel was very much alive and wanting revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I kind of forgot this in the first chapter. I do not own any characters or refrences to NCIS:Los Angeles**

* * *

_12 years later _

Dawn was on the beach in LA. The beach was her favorite place, because he would never look for her here. She was in huge trouble after the stunt she pulled, running away to Florida for four years. It was the best decision she ever made. When she was there a small family looked after her. They still kept in contact on a daily basis, in secret of corse. If Gordon ever found out then the bruises she still had from her 'stunt' as he calls it, would be nothing.

After four years of love and care the first beating again was hard. Dawn was getting soft...not a good sign. She was a fighter. Taking down a man three times her size was literally nothing. She was good at being outdoorsy. Give her a gun, she could shoot it and hit her target every time. Of corse that girl was gone when she saw Gordon he frightened her, and she was awful at hiding it.

When she was eight, she ran from Los Angeles and got to Florida where she met Ray or Charlie as she was supposed to call him. Actually she called him Uncle Ray and his wife Aunt Jenna. Gordon said if she ever went back there he would hurt them and Aaron, their son. Ray called her Encyclopedia, why she didn't know. He told her that she reminded him of his best friend. If that wasn't wierd she didn't know what was.

Her musings were interrupted by two guys walking over to her. One was taller and much more muscular than the other, but the other one struck her as dangerous.

_Okay Dawn, don't freak out just you know play dumb. Maybe these guys aren't going to kill you for him. _

"Are you Dawn Brandel?"the dangerous looking dude asked.

_Uhhhhh...they know my name, that can't be good. _

The other muscular dark-skinned kinder looking guy was reaching for something. Dawn being accustomed to those things assumed it was a gun. So she flipped the guy reaching for the gun and knocked out the scary guy. Who were these people? At least Gordon's men fought back. Next to her on the sand was a badge.

_OH MY GOSH their police officers! No worse their Federal agents...great just great, now I have to wait until they wake up or get up for the tall guy. _

Hearing groaning, Dawn turned around, "Sorry about that you guys scared me, I thought you were assassins."

"No we're agents and we'd like to bring you in for questioning," the tall man breathed.

"Can I ask who you are, because I knocked you out pretty easily and I thought people working for the government were tougher," she teased cheekily.

They exchanged a look and said,"Sam Hanna and G. Callen; NCIS."

* * *

_Before the beach with Dawn _

Deeks woke up to the smell of coffee, and he knew Kensi was up. They had to be at work in two hours and she was an early riser. He wondered if she was an early riser like her mother? Or did she love to sleep late? Little things like that made him think of his daughter. She deserved a good life, he had to remind himself. But he didn't know that he would get to meet his daughter today.

* * *

In the office the team sat doing case work. Hoping to get it all done they were working fast. Then they heard the whistle. Well that changes the day.

Walking in to Ops they braced themselves for a long day. Eric and Nell were standing in front of the wall screen. As soon as all of them were in their typical spots Eric began.

"This morning a body was found on coast of Florida, he was an employee of an old criminal who served time, but was released on parole for good behavior ten years into his sentence," Eric started.

"Why are we handling this case, wouldn't the Florida PD homicide department handle it?" Kensi asked confused.

"Ummmm, well the criminal bases himself out of L.A. and there are certain connections to the team," Nell jumped in.

"Connections?" Sam was now very confused along with Callen.

Deeks just looked at the picture of the man. He thought he recognized him, but the last time he saw this guy he was working for Marty's dad. Deeks had to know what this guy's name was; if it was the same person, then the criminal was someone his dad knew. If he didn't know his dad was dead then he would think this was him.

"What's the dead guy's name?" Deeks asked.

" Reid Rodgers," Eric answered interested at the fact of that Deeks was the only one not lost.

"I'm afraid , the criminal this man worked for is exactly who you think it is," Hetty spoke softly as she walked in.

The shock on Deeks face was clear. _I thought my dad was dead._

Hetty was either a mind reader or she knew her agents very well. It was probably the latter. "It seems that he had faked his own death and has worked in Los Angeles ever since. He's even taken a girl."

"We have to get her out of there...like yesterday," Deeks stated in the coldest tone ever heard the blonde use.

"Do either of you want to fill the rest of us in on this private conversation?" Callen asked on behalf of the team.

"Well the criminal who employed our victim is Gordon Brandel," Hetty spoke with a careful tone, gauging Detective Deeks' reaction.

"Wait, the guy Deeks shot when he was eleven?" Kensi blurted out.

"Yeah," Deeks' monotone voice finally spoke, "he was my dad."

There was silence in the Ops center. Kensi was shocked, how could she not know this; she was his wife! She looked at him and saw that he was looking at her. She was trying to figure out what he was thinking. Callen sensing the tension remembered something, "Did you say Brandel had a kid with him?'

Nell looked on her tablet, "Oh, yes her name is Dawn Brandel."

"Sam let's go pick her up see if she knows anything, you two uhhhhh can find out about the dead guy," Callen ended the conversation, and the team left Ops.

"Well that was..."Eric started

"Akward, Mr. Beale, Akward is the word I would use," Hetty breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to kekej for my 1st review and everyone who still wants to read this story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from NCIS: Los Angeles **

* * *

Kensi was hurt, she knew Deeks didn't talk about his past much, but she could tell how much this affected him. Why wouldn't he talk to her?

"Kens, I'm not shutting you out, I'm just dealing with this my way," he answered her thoughts.

He was the most amazing husband and he was always there for her. She was now determined to be there for him.

"So where do we start with Rodgers?" Kensi just decided to get to the case.

" I know all about him, I want to know what he's doing in Florida," Deeks responded, "You think he was there for a tan or the clubs?'

Kensi rolled her eyes obviously they were back to the banter. "Well if I was in Florida I would hit the beach!"

Deeks' ocean blue eyes lit-up and snaked his arm around her waist, "That is a beach day I would not miss."

"Who said you'd be coming?"

"We're married trust me I'd be going."

She laughed and was ready to respond when the phone rang.

"Agent Blye,"Kensi kept her maiden name.

"Yes...Yes...No...Really?...Absolutely...Can you call back in ten minutes?" Deeks listened to the one way conversation.

"Boat shed, now," Kensi stated.

" Perfect I just got a text from Callen, they've got Dawn."

"Oh, great that was just the Florida PD, Dawn was registered for school there for four years, and living with Ray's alias," Kensi whispered.

"We need to get to the boat shed to figure out what this girl knows."

* * *

Being lead in to the place Agents Hanna and Callen called the boat shed was very quiet. Seeing as she took them out in less than ten seconds, then teased them about it she didn't figure that she was getting any love from these two.

They pointed to a steel chair in front of a steel table. She sat down, she knew her rights and she didn't want to say anything that could incriminate anyone in the 'gang'.

"So, Dawn where did you learn those moves, because I've never seen any form of martial arts like that, have you G.?"

"Can't say I have Sam," Agent Callen kinked his eyebrow, "Did Gordon Brandel teach you that? Because its kind of suprising, that an eleven year old could take out two men at least twice her size."

"Twelve," Dawn said, "I'm twelve."

That was the last thing she said to Agents Callen and Hanna. When they walked out she put her head on the table and just smiled, a day without him, and his rules.

Kensi and Deeks shared their findings with Callen and Sam. Between the four of them they were really confused. They began bouncing crazy ideas off each other, until they heard a phone ring. All of them turned toward the T.V. when they realized where the noise was coming from.

"Quick get Eric to trace the call, it's a burner phone!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Charlie how are you...I'm fine just was pulled in for questioning by the Feds...Ha! Yeah like I don't know that they can hear the entire conversation," Dawn spoke arrogantly.

Deeks walked in the room; took the phone and walked out.

She looked up to the camera, "HEY!"

Deeks put the phone on speaker and stated, "Hi, Ray."

Ray, his old buddy's raspy voice came on the phone, "Well, damn Encyclopedia wasn't kidding when she said she was being questioned by the Feds."

"Who's Encyclopedia?" Kensi asked.

"Dawn, she's very smart, and probably freaking out about the fact that you took her only means of communication with Jenna and me. Gordon is about as good to her as she was to you Marty."

"Great, Ray how do you even know Dawn?" Deeks questioned.

"Well, I met her four years ago..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from NCIS: Los Angeles**

* * *

Sitting in the boat shed everyone (except Dawn) was listening to Ray recount how he got sucked into yet another federal investigation.

"I own a resturaunt with Jenna, and four years back I started noticing a young girl standing out back. I never said anything because she never bothered any one. I just figured she hung out there after school or something like that, one day I asked her what an eight year old was doing standing out side a random guy's restraunt...I'll never for get what she said," Ray chuckled fondly at the memory.

"She says, 'keeping the trash company; it gets lonely out here all alone'. Keep in mind she was eight, but something in her Marty reminded me of us as kids. Cheeky, but good-natured...well at least you were. Anyway I started to talk to her more often, and she was a nice girl; so I gave her a job busing tables," Ray took a breath.

Before he started up his story again, all of the agents looked at the screen toward a girl who most probably ran all the way to Florida. Deeks knew that she had good reason with Gordon, but hearing that she had courage to run was remarkable.

"Dawn's a good worker. A night after her working there for a month, seven guys stormed the restaurant and demanded money. Before I could stop her Dawn walked up to them, and just started to throw punches, kicks, everything under the sun. These guys were like two...no four times her size. After that day Jenna and I took her in, enrolled her in school. We basically became family. Everything was great up until three months ago, Jenna and I come home and all her stuff is gone. There was a note explaining how her old guardian would hurt us if he stayed, so she left."

"Thanks, buddy can you think of anything else?"

"Naw, but dude did you take a good look at her? I swear it's like I'm looking at your wife in kid form. Except for the eyes, wierd man. Anyway why is she being brought in for questioning?"

"Ray, her guardian was...is my dad."

"Marty you can't let her stay with that creep, get her out like ASAP."

"Bye Ray"

"Bye Marty, always shoot first"

"Never shoot back."

* * *

While Ray was giving background on Dawn, she was freaking out. _What if I endangered Uncle Ray and Aunt Jenna? What if Gordon finds them?_

The door opened and she expected Agent Hanna or Callen, but instead a woman came in. She was beautiful, tall, with hair like Dawn's and two-tone brown eyes. She sat down at the table and smiled.

"Hi, Dawn, I'm Kensi," she spoke with a sure voice.

"Hello," Dawn replied. She didn't plan on saying a word, no matter how nice this woman was. Those were the only words they exchanged for a good twenty minutes. Finally Kensi left feeling defeated.

* * *

"I can't get her to say a word, she's like mute!"Kensi yelled exasperated.

"Don't feel bad Kens, none of us can get her to talk," Callen consoled.

"I'll give it a shot, I've lived with Gordon, maybe she'll talk to me," Deeks volunteered.

And with that said, Deeks went to talk with his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

Sitting inthe bare room Dawn knew she was being watched. She was just glad that it wasn't by him. Taking a deep breath, Dawn put her head on the table, trying to rid herself of any and all images of a one Gordon Brandel. The door opened and shut again quietly. Dawn looked up expecting to see Kensi...boy was she wrong.

Standing in the corner was Gordon. He looked slightly different maybe leaner and had more of a tan, but Dawn didn't notice these things she was just trying to find a way to stay alive. Being in a room with Gordon and someone who he thought betrayed him wasn't a pretty place to be.

"What got nothing to say? Not going to call me a waste of space? Aren't you going to say something...or are you just going to hit me?" Dawn asked with fear creeping into her voice.

Gordon looked confused so she looked away. She espically didn't like it when he slapped her, it definatly wasn't the worst thing he ever did to her, but it hurt her the most. She felt strong hands grasp hers; in her suprise she looked up at the Gordon who looked so much like Gordon, but acted nothing like him.

"Dawn, I'm not going to hurt you, why would you assume that I would?"he asked softly.

Tears were threating to fall, "Because you always do."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking I'm not Gordon. My name's Marty Deeks," Deeks said with kindness in his eyes.

Looking at him she could see the differences, subtle they may be, Deeks was younger, tanner, taller, and had extremely light smile lines. Two of the biggest differences were his smile was not menacing, but sincere and warm. His eyes had love in them and a light that she knew Gordon never had.

"Sorry, its just you look just like him...it's bizzare," Dawn breathed.

He laughed humourlessly.

"Why do you look so much like him?" Dawn whispered.

"He was my dad, I'm afraid I had no choice in the matter. I guess my nightmares have come true...I look like my dad," Deeks sighed.

"You look sort of different, in a good way. Kind of the way someone has an evil twin, you're just the good twin,"

"My dad's like twice my age...I look old?"he said teasingly.

Dawn catching the tone change smirked, "Do you want the truth?"

They both started to laugh. Dawn's sleeve slid up on her arm to reveal a huge black bruise. Deeks looked down and stopped laughing. He knew without question this was his dad's doing. Even after talking to Dawn for five minutes, he wondered how on Earth anyone could hurt such a sweet girl? He was glad though that she still had that childlike piece of herself.

She noticed him looking at her bruise, "Oh, it's nothing I just..."

"Tripped? Fell? Walked in to a table? Don't try and lie. I used to do the same thing, he was my father remember?'

"Yeah, I know I just don't like to talk about it," she stopped for a second then looked him in the eye, "Do you like to surf?"

"Yes I do its awesome," he looked a little lost; why the random subject change?

"Cool...

* * *

Callen, Sam, and Kensi were gobsmacked. Deeks wasn't in there for more than thirty seconds and he already had Dawn talking. They were laughing and smiling like they had known each other for their whole lives.

Within seconds Deeks walked out of the interrigation, and asked, "Can I bring her out, I think she's ready to talk."

They all looked at each other and before they could come to a consensus, Dawn walked out.

"You know for a Federal Agency your locks are suprisingly easy to pick," Dawn stated.

They all looked stunned.

"How did you do that?" Kensi demanded.

"Natural talent," Dawn said seriously.

"I believe that," a new voice arrived.

Hetty began studying the twelve year old who stumped her team. Her appearence wasn't forgettable, but the way she held herself was timid. She had sleek curly brown hair, and tanned Califonia skin. Her eyes were a familiar brilliant blue. Hetty got the feeling though when she did smile, her eyes lit up.

All the agents turned to look at Hetty. For the first time in her career she was surpised, she sisn't let it show though. When detective Deeks looked at her, Hetty realized why Dawn's eyes were familiar...they belonged to Mr. Deeks


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever**

* * *

Callen knew Hetty knew some thing, but whatever it was she wasn't talking. Dawn turned out to be a really sweet girl, when she wasn't knocking him out. Which Deeks and Kensi found very funny. Kensi was also impressed.

It turns out Brandel was basing his dealings in downtown L.A., Dawn knew their dead man was sent out on a mission to take out Ray and his family as far as she knew. Her excitement at seeing the dead body was strange. She was just relieved Ray and his family would be okay...for now. Everyone agreed on everything except when they went to decide how to take Brandel out.

Dawn was adament about being there to help.

"Hey, this guy made my life a living hell for five years, I want to be part of making sure he never sees the light of day again," Dawn argued

"No, its too dangerous besides you can't shoot a gun, and we wouldn't let you go in unarmed," Deeks shot back.

Blue against blue stared each other down. Dawn turned on her heel, and walked towards Ops. The team exchanged confused glances, but followed her never the less.

In Ops Dawn asked Nell, "Do you have a shooting range?"

Nell told her just as the rest of the team walked in, "Yeah, down the stairs and to the right."

Walking out Kensi caught her arm, "What are you doing?"

"Proving your husband and the rest of them wrong,"

"You don't have too, you know,"

"Yes, I really do."

Running down the stairs she could hear the adult footsteps following her. Dawn smirked, how shocked would they be when they found out a twelve year old could shoot a target and hit the target every time.

Dawn slowed her pace when she saw Hetty sitting in the armory cleaning an old crossbow. She tip-toed in trying not to disturb Hetty, but Hetty being Hetty already knew she was there.

"Ms. Brandel sneaking up on me isn't wise, did you need something?"

"Actually I was looking for a gun, for target practice,"

"Right shelf, third one down,"

"Thank you."

She picked up the gun and walked to the range, there was the team waiting for her. She strut past them and put on muffs and goggles. Usually she wouldn't but she figured the agents and detective would make a fuss. Taking a deep breath she loaded the gun, spread her feet and pulled the trigger. Aiming for the head two times and the chest the other four times. Dawn didn't miss one shot.

She turned around proud of herself. Kensi didn't look suprised at all. Kensi figured a girl who lived in a crime ring for five years would of learned to shoot a gun. She also had a flair for the stereotypical 'manly' hobbies. Being underestimated by men was not something Kensi was a stranger to, so she understood Dawn's need to prove herself to the guys. Even if she was twelve.

Something in the way Dawn looked seemed vaguely familiar to Deeks. He couldn't put his finger on it until he looked over to Kensi. He saw the exact same expression of pride on her face. It was interchangable, without their eyes and height Deeks would have sworn the twelve year old girl was his wife.

"So, can I come with you guys? Please now you know I can shoot a gun, and I can fight, and I promise I'll do exactly what you say. I just want to see the expression on his face when he realizes that he can't hurt anyone anymore," Dawn pleaded.

The team exchanged looks, the desition was ultimately Hetty's, so the team decided to ask her. The five of them walked up to her office. Deeks hung back a second with Dawn.

"Hey, if she says no, you can't go okay?"

"But..."

Kensi joined the conversation, "No buts, we want you to be safe."

"And anyway, even if the answers no I'll still let you see his face as he's being charged, and I promise you'll get to give a piece of your mind," Deeks smiled.

"Alright,"

Sam and Callen walked over, looking neutral.

"Hetty says Dawn can come," Sam said.

"Okay, any rules?"

Callen smiled, "Only that you have to bring a gun, and wear a bullet-proof vest."

"Alright, lets go get this monster!" Dawn exclaimed

* * *

Pulling in to the place Dawn called home, was finally satisfying. She would never have to step foot in this place again after today. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the van. Kensi gave her a big hug, and smiled.

"It's all going to be fine after this, just stick close to me and Deeks," Kensi reassured.

Dawn felt so much better after Kensi talked to her. She never had a woman to talk to before. She had Aunt Jenna, but it wasn't the same kind of connection she had with Kensi.

"Everyone ready?" Deeks asked.

"Lets go," Dawn answered sure of herself.

* * *

Gordon Brandel was sitting on the couch, wondering where the hell his granddaughter was. She was a pain in his butt, but she was fun to smack around. He hadn't had someone like that since Marty was a kid. Gordon heard the door creak open...

"FEDERAL AGENTS! COME OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE YOU," voices yelled from across the room.

Gordon jumped up and grabbed his pistol from the table beside him. If they found him, then he wasn't going down with out a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

**A/N: Quick clarifier, they don't know who Dawn is, and she doesn't know either. Gordon does though **

* * *

Gordon lumbered out to his 'confrence' room. There was four adults and Dawn standing behind the brunette babe. Seriously this woman was attractive. He decided to stop sizing her up, and look at the other guys with guns.

The one on the far left was huge, and was one to be avoided. The one next to him was shorter by a head, but he had a feeling that this guy was good with a gun and without. Then there was the agent next to the shorter one. To Gordon's utter shock, it was Marty! He was a Fed? Well it would explain why he gave up Dawn. There was something else different about Marty. He wasn't scared, or worried...he just looked pissed.

"Well what can I do to help you...ummm agents?" Gordon asked calmly.

"Dawn is that him?" the big guy asked.

"Ye..yes," Dawn trembled. Those reactions were the ones that gave him a thrill.

"Okay, Gordon Brandel you're under arrest for..." Deeks started.

In one quick motion Gordon grabbed Kensi and put his pistol to her temple. Everyone tensed, this was going to get complicated fast.

"Anyone move and she's dead, now Dawn get your traitor tail over here...got it?"Gordon growled.

Dawn exchanged glances with Kensi. Kensi was giving her the _don't you even think about it_ look. But honestly she already thought about it, and she wasn't going to be the cause of Kensi's death. Slowly she walked began to walk over to Gordon when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Deeks ordered.

"Having trouble making the choice Marty? I'm a little surprised I would have thought...Oh I see this one means something. What is it?," Gordon looked her over and caught the rings on Kensi and Deeks fingers, "Oh is this beauty your ball and chain?"

"You have no idea," Deeks said.

Kensi rolled her eyes, there was a distinct possibility that she would die and her husband was making jokes...typical!

"Well Marty boy what will it be? Your wife or your daughter?"

"What did you just say?" Deeks asked astounded.

"Come on, tell me you're kidding. None of you see it?" Gordon laughed.

"Gordon is there something you want to share with all of us?" Dawn asked.

"Seriously, four agents...probably unlimited resources and no one bothered to check her birth certificate?"

"Stop playing games Brandel," the big guy requested.

"Sam, it's not worth it," Marty's wife spoke for the first time.

So the big guy's name was Sam, interesting. Gordon was relishing in the fact that Marty had no idea that the twelve-year-old behind him was his daughter. Looking at his wife, he realized this must be Dawn's mother. Of course, she looks just like her.

"Seeing everyone here but me is clueless, how 'bout I fill everyone in, hmm?" Gordon asked amused.

"We'll listen if you let her go," Dawn bartered.

"Nope,"

"Fine, she and I will trade places," Dawn was adamant.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

Dawn ran over to him while he let Kensi go. No sooner was she over there he slapped her across the face and had her in a headlock with the pistol to her head.

"Any-whoooo, like three years back I get a call, someone says I have to come down to their office. It was social services ," Gordon spoke with everyone's full attention on him.

"They told me there was a three-year old down with them, who had no guardian. So I went down there wondering why they would be calling me,"

"It turns out this little three-year old happened to be my only granddaughter. Some agent found me, and thought I'd be thrilled to take in the brat. I stretched the truth just a bit and said that my son and I had a strained relationship, so why would he let me take care of his 'little girl'? The agent told me him and his wife gave her up for adoption, and signed over all custodial rights to the government,"

Dawn vaguely remembered a life before Gordon, and it wasn't great, but it reminded her of what an old friend told her foster care was like. She looked over at Callen and Sam, who looked like, _why exactly are you telling us this? And what does it have to do with Dawn? _Also there was a lot of, _KENSI AND DEEKS HAVE A DAUGHTER? _Thatmade her giggle a bit.

Deeks was feeling sick, and Kensi wasn't feeling much better. So this was what happened to their daughter. Where was she now? Dawn's thoughts were along those lines as well. Where was this girl?

"Is anyone getting what I'm trying to say? Judging by all your confused faces you don't. Jeez, how much more obvious can I be? I mean really she looks just like you, " he raised his voice pointing at Kensi, "and she acts exactly like you...hell the girl has your eyes!" he finished yelling at Deeks.

Sam and Callen looked between the three for all of thirty seconds. Gordon was right. This girl was obviously their daughter. Everything began to make sense. Her natural fighting ability, her shooting skills, her cheek, and her smiling familiar eyes.

Kensi and Deeks were in shock, the girl who they tried to keep safe was standing in front of them, well not safe. How didn't they know? Her name was even the one they requested!

Dawn had so many conflicting emotions. She was surprised that she had already met her parents and they were cool, yet she was also confused why didn't they recognize her? They were together and seemed capable of taking care of her so why give her up?

Dawn could feel the smugness radiating from Gordon. She was so beyond sick of him getting his way. So she planted her feet, and in one swift motion grabbed the pistol, then flipped Gordon over her shoulder.

"Are you going to arrest him or not?" Dawn asked shaken.

She turned around and walked out of the room leaving everyone behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the ledge of the van anticipating the awkward car ride to the agency. How is this even possible? The part that bugged her the most was Gordon knew. He knew her parents were out there and he did nothing. She hated him on a whole new level now.

She heard noise and saw the five adults walking out of her old home for five years. No, this wasn't her home, Florida was her home. Ray and Jenna and Aaron were her family. Not Kensi and Deeks who she had known for a day at the most. All the feelings of abandonment that were supressed for so long, just decided to show up. She stood up, walked over to Gordon smacked him across the face, then turned to her father and smacked him just as hard.

She glared at everyone daring to say anything. Dawn then turned and ran. She ran until she was out of this section of the city, she ran until her lungs were going to explode, she ran until she was numb.

The tears began to fall, the weight of her short life that was threatening to make her collapse, did. Shaking she looked around trying to figure out where she was...she had no clue. Dawn could hear a car coming up the road. It was an antique Jag. Well that wasn't something you saw everyday. In the driver's seat was Hetty. Could this day get any weirder?

"Ms. Brandel are you quite alright?" Hetty asked concerned.

Taking a long shaky breath Dawn shook her head, "No, I have no idea where I am and I'm talking to the boss of the team I just ran away from in her very nice antique car."

Hetty gave a chuckle, "Well my dear, everyone is worried about you, and I have a detective with a very pronounced slap mak on his right cheek, "

Dawn all of a sudden felt guilty for the slap, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, I think it just took him off guard, being slapped that hard by a young girl," Hetty smiled

"Oh,"

"Can I offer you a ride to the agency?"

Dawn nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, "How did you end up with this car?"

"Now that is a story..."

* * *

While Sam and Callen were interrogating Gordon, Kensi and Deeks were talking.

"How could we not know? It was staring us in the face," Deeks was thinking out loud.

"We spent a day with her and we had no idea. She even had the same name!" Kensi shouted hoarse.

"She looks like you, I was thinking how much she looked like you and I made no connection. Heck, my best friend noticed more than we did, and we're paid to notice things!" Deeks said confounded.

"She hates us," Kensi whispered on the verge of tears.

"Kens, Dawn doesn't hate you, she hates me," Deeks said broken.

"How do you figure?"

"I got slapped...hard... and it hurt."

Kensi walked over and gave her husband a hug. They were terrible parents. Them giving her up, allowed Gordon to get a hold of her and he destroyed the good childhood she was supposed to have. Kensi was worried sick, after everything Dawn ran from them, and no one had heard from her. She could tell Deeks was even more worried than she was. Kensi heard a door open, but she could still hear Callen and Sam talking to Gordon.

"Hi," a timid voice broke the tense silence.

Both of them turned around to look at their daughter. She looked just the same, except she looked like she was crying. Hetty walked in behind her, but neither of Dawn's parents noticed.

"Oh thank god you're okay," Kensi said while sweeping Dawn into a hug.

Hetty looked surprised to say the least, Deeks realized Hetty really didn't know. He mouthed 'I'll explain later'. With that Hetty left.

Dawn pulled away from her mother and looked at her father, "I'm really sorry about slapping you, I just got really mad and you were the first person I saw."

"What about Gordon?"

"Are you kidding I've been waiting to do that for EVER! I would have done that even if I wasn't angry," Dawn remarked.

"Okay,"

"Can you accept my apology?"

"Of course I can Dawn," Deeks said as he joined the hug.

Sam and Callen chose this minute to come out of the interrogation room.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you had a daughter?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I feel really out of the loop," Sam agreed.

"We thought it was safer for Dawn," Deeks answered.

"How exactly did you find your way here Dawn?" Kensi asked.

"Hetty gave me a ride," Dawn said in an off-hand manner, "Did you guys know she has a Jag?"

Everyone laughed. Deeks abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong Dad?" Dawn asked.

In that second Deeks felt so happy, she called him dad. Then he remembered what was wrong.

"We have to tell Hetty"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

* * *

Kensi turned to her boss and was at a loss for words. But unfortunately Dawn was not.

"I'd like to live with my real parents, seeing as this whole grandfather guardian thing isn't working out."

"I agree, we just have to find your parents Dawn," Deeks came up behind his wife and daughter at this particular moment.

"Already found," Deeks spoke making the two women jump.

"Excellent, where can we find these people Mr. Deeks?," Hetty asked unaware that her two agents were the parents she was looking for.

"Uhhh...Hetty there's something we have to tell you," Kensi started.

Hetty took a deep breath, "It wouldn't happen to be that Dawn's parents are standing in front of me would it?"

The two parents eyes bugged out of their head, "Yo..oo..ou knew?"

"Goodness no, but I did have my suspicions. I'm afraid genetics weren't in your favor, she bears a remarkable resemblance to Mrs. Blye, but her eyes are ones identical to her father."

The small family was speechless. Unknown to Dawn though her parents were awaiting punishment. Would Hetty let them keep Dawn?

Hetty turned to the twelve-year-old, "Would you give me a moment with your mother and father?"

She nodded, then walked away turning to give her mom and dad a concerned look.

"Why on earth did you two neglect to tell me this very vital piece of information? If I had known I would have never let her go on that mission!"

"You think I would have? Hetty if I had known she would have been in Florida with Ray keeping her safe," Deeks snapped.

Kensi shook her head, "No, if I had known she would have been on the moon, as far away from that situation as possible."

Hetty looked at her two agents, and just smiled. It was blatantly obvious how much they loved their daughter and how much she loved them. "If that is so, then I think you should get Dawn's things, so she can move in with you as soon as possible."

Kensi and Deeks just smiled. Kensi started to cry, she would have her baby girl back. Deeks was thinking of how he would get to see his daughter grow up, and her would know who she turned out to be.

They went over to Dawn. She was jumping up and down , " So, can I stay with you guys?"

"Yes, if you can stand on your head and say the alphabet backwards," Deeks joked.

"Yay!" Dawn jumped into her parents arms. She was excited to get to know her family.

So Dawn, Kensi, and Deeks walked out of the agency, and walked into their life together as a family.

* * *

**okay , kind of cheesy, but I'm a sucker for fairytale endings!**


	10. Chapter 9 labeled wrong last ch was 10

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing is what I do**

* * *

Walking up to Hetty's desk was probably the scariest thing Kensi and Deeks had ever done. How exactly were they supposed to explain this, let alone what was going to happen with Dawn. She was also the reason they kept going, they had to make sure Dawn could stay with them. Kensi just hoped that Hetty hadn't called Social Services yet.

She was on the phone when they got to her desk, they must have looked interesting, because the second Hetty saw them, she talked into the phone, "I'll have to call you back,"

"Well I am waiting an explanation,"

"Uhhh," before either of them could answer they saw Dawn walking with a guy in a suit trailing her.

Dawn looked very annoyed, "Look, will you please leave me alone?"

"No, not until you stay still for a second," the man in the suit replied.

"You know if you keep following me, I'll call the police and have you arrested on charges of harrassing a minor,"

"Young lady, you have no grounds to do that," he shot back a bit nervously. By now the whole agency was watching the exchange.

"Okay then I can just call Social Services and report you for neglect for your job,"

"I'm great at my job, what are you talking about?"

"You let me stay in an abusive home until I ran away, then you called me, demanded I come back, and told the abusive freak you call my guardian where I was. I don't call that great work it might just be me though,"

"The abusive freak as you call him is your grandfather. Living with him was your only choice,"

"You are telling me you never take kids out of abusive homes with their parents? Or could you not get into my file to find a new guardian? If so then why...OH MY god, he was paying you off wasn't he?"

The man in the suit got uncomfortable all of a sudden. Everyone was astounded. Except Dawn of course.

"I..I knew there was something bad about you! How could I have been so niaeve? You $% $^&. I can't believe you still have a job," Dawn sputtered.

At this point Deeks thought it would be a good time to jump in whispering, "Hey, Dawn why don't you come over with your mom and I'll deal with him okay?"

She nodded her head and walked over to Kensi. She watched her father guide her social worker over towards the direction of the boatshed. The noises of the office slowly came back one by one. In the small alcove that was Hetty's office there was silence until Hetty said, "What the bloody hell was that?"


End file.
